Good Men Go To War
by Diana Prallon
Summary: O que acontece quando bons homens vão à guerra? x completa x
1. Demons Run

**Demons run**

Não importava que estivesse sendo ferido, ele não iria desistir. Continuaria lutando, mesmo que soubesse que estava fraco e perdendo sangue. Não era um exímio duelista, mas era um bom homem, e continuaria tentando. E tentando. E tentando.

As marcas nunca desapareceriam, mas isso não era importante. O importante era que aquela guerra também era sua, que não fugiria. Nunca foi um guerreiro, não era particularmente corajoso. Mas amava e protegia os seus, e jamais desistiria. Era persistente, Bill Weasley.

E com o estopim de sua varinha, o lobo correu para outro lugar. Mal pode se segurar, caindo pelo chão, esperando a morte, quase como uma benção. Ressentiu-se de tudo, seus sonhos desfeitos, pois ela claramente vinha chegando rápido demais.

Não era feito para lutar. Mas era um homem bom, e tinha feito aquele demônio correr. E se a vida lhe escorria por entre os dedos, a consciência se apagando, teria que ser o suficiente. Nunca quis a glória. Nunca quis a luta. Só queria uma casa, um amor, uma família. Uma vida simples. O tempo de aventura acabara, mas agora não tinha mais escolha.

Bons homens sempre vão a guerra, mesmo quando não a desejam.

* * *

><p>Essa drabble collection é inspirada em um poema declamado em Doctor Who. Ele não me pertence, e sim ao Moffat.<p> 


	2. When a Good Man Goes to War

**When a Good Man Goes to War**

Arthur não era ambicioso. Ele amava as coisas simples, e não queria mais do que ela. Era feliz em ter sua família, seus filhos, sua casa. Não era muito, mas era tudo que jamais quisera. Não se importava com a falta de prestígio. Era feliz naquele trabalho.

Mas agora, claro, tudo mudara. Ele tinha muito mais coisa para fazer, e muito menos prazer em fazê-lo. A guerra estava se aproximando de todos, e ele estava no meio de tudo. Não pudera ficar em silêncio, não dessa vez. Seria a maior das traições não estar do lado de Harry naquele momento tão importante.

Seus olhos estavam cansados, e pesavam. A necessidade de segredo era grande, e ele sentia-se mal em mentir, em fingir. Era um homem honesto, ao ponto de ser um problema. Sua força para esconder as coisas era muito pequena, e todos desconfiavam dele, com motivos.

Achava que era um bom homem, mas bons homens não tratavam os filhos como ele tratara o seu. Bons homens não gozavam da inocência dos mais jovens, ou respondiam a rebeldia e ao orgulho com dureza e impiedade. Ele não sabia separar as coisas, na verdade, e perdera um de seus garotos pela inabilidade de ser suave, de esconder seus verdadeiros pensamentos.

E isso era a guerra, afinal. Destruía famílias, como a dele, e não poderia ser diferente. Ainda observando a porta, acabou dormindo, embalado pelas lágrimas de culpa que desciam em silêncio.

Alguns erros são quase fatais.


	3. Night Will Fall and Drown the Sun

**Night Will Fall and Drown the Sun**

Pode sentir quando aconteceu. Não estava perto, mas o vazio súbito dentro de si era diferente de tudo que já tinha passado. George soube imediatamente, tentou negar, mas era óbvio demais.

Era como se afogar em terra firme, navegar sem estrelas para os guiar. Seus olhos arregalados, o coração vazio. sempre fora imperfeito, mas agora era também incompleto, e isso era mais do que poderia suportar

Sentiu o verdadeiro ódio pela primeira vez. Atacou, sem piedade, querendo punir a tudo, a todos. Amaldiçoou o mundo e encheu seu vazio com raiva, com vingança, de desejo de destruição. Tudo que pudesse ser feito para arruinar aquelas pessoas que tinham provocado uma situação daquelas, tolos, que nunca realmente entenderia pelo que ele estava passando. Ninguém jamais entenderia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ninguém perdera o tanto que ele perdera.

Ele mesmo estava destruído. E nada que fizesse iria mudar isso. Só pensava em inflingir nos outros a dor que sentia enquanto parte de si morria, lentamente, como se seu gêmeo se agarrasse por alguns segundos a mais, tentando evitar que ele se lançasse na loucura daquela luta de forma tão impensada.

Fora um homem bom antes de ir para a guerra.


	4. When a God Man Goes to War II

**When a Good Man Goes to War**

Nem sempre é posssível se reconstruir depois de ver tanta dor e destruição. Charlie era valente, gostava de aventuras, gostava do perigo. Não teve a menor dúvida sobre o que deveria fazer, trabalhou arduamente em prol da causa deles, contra Voldemort.

Não hesitou em sair no meio da noite para a Inglaterra, pronto para acabar com o horror que oprimia a tantos. Não teve medo. Não refletiu fortemente. Chegou já no meio da luta, mas isso não era problema. Ele era bom em estratégias, e por mais fortes que gigantes fossem, eles ainda eram mais frágeis que dragões.

Tinha esperança em um mundo melhor. Mas os corpos de seus amigos, de seu irmão, no Salão Principal eram uma forma dolorida de dizer que mesmo a vitória jamais seria completa. Os inocentes mortos, as crianças sem pais. Os pais sem crianças.

Mesmo muito tempo depois, aquelas imagens ainda o perseguiam. No fundo de seu coração, estava sempre se preparando para a próxima ameaça, a próxima guerra, a próxima destruição. A paz que os outros alcançaram não o tocava. Não desejava uma vida simples, que pudesse ser destruída ao toque de uma mão amaldiçoada.

Como poderia dividir algo com alguém, sabendo que a qualquer minuto poderia acabar? Sequer era bom em partilhar as coisas. Era um bom homem, sim, mas não era um companheiro. Era solitário, e isso se tornou ainda mais acentuado com toda aquela luta que permanecia no fundo de seus olhos castanhos.

Ele nunca mais conseguiria sonhar.


	5. Friendship Dies and True Love Lies

**Friendship Dies and True Love Lies**

Ninguém jamais duvidou de que aquela guerra era dele. Seu nome significava morte, e ele andara próximo a ela por muito tempo. Era evidente que ele iria embora junto com Harry, que seguiria o amigo até o fim do mundo. Sempre se considerou um homem leal, um homem que faria de tudo para combater as injustiças, um soldado em formação.

Mas o mundo real da guerra era muito mais duro do que ele jamais esperara. Aos poucos, achava que não tinha sido feito para isso. Não conseguia suportar a tensão e a espera com a placidez de Hermione, ou a energia repetitiva de Harry. Ele sentia fome, frio, sentia o desconforto e a inabilidade.

Eles não estavam chegando em lugar algum, e cada vez sua família corria mais perigo. Ginny estava se metendo em problemas. Só podia esperar que seus pais se segurassem firme, por mais difícil que fosse. Todo momento era cheio de uma expectativa arrasadora. Eles eram tantos, como poderiam passar dessa guerra sem uma perda?

Ou talvez a calma de seus amigos tivesse outra razão. A forma como eles falavam um com o outro parecia diferente, como se estivessem falando dele pelas costas. Conhecia muito bem aquele sentimento. Estava cansado, estava frustrado. Não era, afinal, um soldado. Era um garoto bastante cheio de conforto, que sabia lutar, mas não esperar.

"Você não sabe como é. Seus pais estão mortos. Você não tem família". "Você vai ficar...? Eu entendo."

Tudo pelo que ele acreditava estar lutando tinha desaparecido entre relâmpagos.


	6. Night Will Fall and Dark Will Rise

**Night Will Fall and Dark Will Rise**

Aquela era uma vida solitária. Sem família, sem amigos, sem colegas. Ele tinha ido para ela por vontade própria, mas não estava feliz. Achara que estava seguindo o caminho certo, mas cada vez duvidava mais. Aquilo era o sucesso que tanto almejara? E do que ele servia, se não havia ninguém com quem pudesse dividi-lo?

Gostara de Fudge, ao seu jeito. Era um homem bom e caloroso, mas Scrimegeour não atraia a menor simpatia. Seus olhos eram frios, e ele tratava todos seus funcionários como se fossem peças em um jogo, e não pessoas.

Sabia que tinha sido ele mesmo o culpado por toda a situação, mas não poderia voltar atrás. Aquelas palavras eram difíceis demais de dizer para seu orgulho - que nunca fora pequeno - e não importava quantos encontros casuais, ou a visita que fizera no último natal. Parecia que sua lingua não conseguia soltar-se do céu de sua boca para dizer algo.

Nunca quisera abrir mão de tudo aquilo, mas, na verdade, nunca quisera abrir mão de coisa alguma. Queria ter tudo, e se não podia, não sabia também abrir mão de coisa alguma. Enquanto sua família dançava em alegria e ele se mantinha distante, esperando por Scrimegeour no escritório gelado.

Quando soube que ele nunca chegaria, que Harry Potter desaparecera, percebeu que já não podia mais ficar naquela posição. A escuridão tinha caído completamente, não havia mais nenhuma luz de esperança, o mal vencera. Mas ele nunca soubera ficar sem fazer nada.

Discretamente, procurou Aberforth.


	7. When a good man goes to war III

**When a Good Man Goes to War**

Ele sempre soube que estava do lado certo. Tinha sido um suplício saber que algo que tinha vendido servira para machucar seus amigos, sua família, colocar todos em risco. Apagou um pouco o brilho de seus olhos, mas não iria parar por isso. Não poderia se culpar pelo que as pessoas fazem com aquilo que são dadas. O que podia ser usado para o bem, também podia ser usado para o mal. Se por um lado defendiam as pessoas com sua capa escudo, por outro, Malfoy os usara para matar Dumbledore.

Foi difícil ver seu irmão ensanguentado no sofá, uma orelha a menos. Ainda eram duas partes de uma mesma moeda, mas era muito estranho vê-lo como mortal. Era como se lembrasse de sua própria mortalidade. Fred sempre foi um pouco maior que a vida e a morte, e ver a fragilidade no rosto de George era absolutamente chocante.

Ficar preso na casa de Tia Muriel era um inferno. E quando finalmente veio a mensagem, foi uma alegria. Poder lutar, poder em em encontro a justiça, defender seus amigos, sua família, e tantas outras pessoas que não podiam se defender sozinhas. Ele estava cheio de uma energia borbulhante. Encontrar Percy na Sala Precisa foi a maior das surpresas. Como todo bom homem, ele não acreditava que as pessoas mudassem tanto assim.

Era bom estarem todos juntos. Nunca lhe faltou coragem, nunca lhe faltou vontade de lutar. Ele estava pronto para tudo, mas não para admitir que podia se machucar de verdade, que podia morrer, que não era invencível. E perdeu, com a alegria ainda inundando o rosto, com a piada do irmão reencontrado.

O problema de bons homens irem a guerra, é que muitos não voltam.


	8. Demons run but count the cost

**Demons run but count the cost**

Molly Weasley nunca fora uma lutadora, mas não era tola. Ela sabia que era poderosa, mas nunca desejara o poder para si. Nada naquela luta poderia ser positivo. Crescera as sombras daquela guerra, quando era apenas uma menina. Casara, em terror, sem saber se os filhos que tinha teriam algum futuro. Vira seus irmãos perecerem em uma luta desigual.

Tinha tido, por algum tempo, a esperança de que tinha acabado. Mas, não, nunca acabaria realmente. Como uma erva daninha, o mal penetrou de volta em suas vidas, sorrateiramente. Tantos sustos, tanto medo. Era uma mulher honesta, podia dizer muito bem que temia a morte de seus filhos, de seu marido, das crianças que ajudara a criar.

Mas aquela noite já lhe trouxera seu bicho-papão. Não havia nada mais a temer, pois o pior já acontecera. Podia reunir toda a coragem, jogar fora toda sua cautela. Ela lutava por vingança, por justiça, pelo coração chorando de uma mãe que tinha perdido seu filho. Podia correr para salvar aquelas meninas, que também eram um pouco suas.

"Você nunca mais vai encostar em nossas crianças!" não era uma ameaça, ou uma promessa, era uma certeza. Ela sabia que Bellatrix jamais teria outra chance, que jamais sobreviveria, porque estava absolutamente imune. Ela lutava pela morte, e isso a fazia invencível.

Quase irônico que ela também morresse rindo.


	9. The battle is won, but the child is lost

**The battle is won, but the child is lost**

Tinha acabado. Todos os pesadelos, todo o medo, toda a batalha. Ainda teria muito mais por vir, julgamentos e depoimentos, e muita coisa para ser acertado. Mas a luta tinha acabado. Eles tinham vencido. O corpo morto de Lord Voldemort, que um dia fora Tom Riddle, estava coberto em um canto, e todos pareciam ter esquecido-o.

Harry, Ron e Hermione tinha desaparecido juntos, é claro. E embora todos celebrassem, ela não se sentia pronta para isso, não ainda. Era coisa demais para digerir. Fred. Harry. Tom. Tantas perdas naquela noite, tão íntimas dela.. Não importava que um deles estivesse bastante vivo, e que os outros dois jamais fossem deixar sua mente e seu coração.

Saiu do salão, vagando, sozinha pelos corredores vazios. Toda a vida pulsava apenas ali, e ela estava absolutamente só. Estava acostumada a solidão, não era tão incomodo. Suas pernas a levaram até a sala de troféus, e suas mãos pegaram firmemente no prêmio entregue a Tom Riddle por serviços prestados a escola.

Poderia até rir da ironia de tudo aquilo, mas não o faria, não agora. O que veio, no lugar, foi um soluço, e as lágrimas que não derramaria na frente de mais ninguém. O choro que tentava apagar um pesar que carregava consigo há tantos anos, que sabia que nunca realmente iria embora. Ginny tinha se perdido em algum lugar desta guerra, antes mesmo que ela recomeçasse. Estava para sempre presa nela, e sabia disso.

Ela não poderia esquecer, ou fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Sua infância fora destruída, sua inocência corrompida, e para tudo isso não havia conserto. Nenhuma luta faria o tempo andar para trás. Bons homens tinham se perdido em batalha. Mas ela perdera muito mais, uma criança, que nunca mais teria a chance de viver - para sempre presa dentro de seu coração, gritando pela morte dolorosa que tivera.

Os outros tinham perdido parentes, amigos, amores.


	10. Well, then, soldier

**"Well, then, soldier."**

Muitas gente a olhava como se fosse uma heroína, por ter resistido tanto tempo, passado por tantas coisas, lutado com tanta garra. Ela mal conseguia entender essa reação. O que mais poderia ter feito? Não era nenhuma guerreira, mas era justa. E mesmo que fosse uma garota egoísta, era sua vida também. Não era um problema "dos outros", era um problema dela.

Várias pessoas encaravam aquele momento como o fim, mas para Hermione aquilo seria apenas o começo. Havia tantas coisas ainda pelas quais lutar - embora não daquele jeito, não com sangue e perdas, mas com leis e atitudes firmes. Era preciso garantir que nada daquilo jamais viria a se repetir, que ninguém teria os pesadelos que eles três tinham tido. Esta paz precisaria ser duradoura.

Deslizando a mão para dentro da de Ron, ela o encarou pela primeira vez desde que tinham ficado sozinhos, nas portas do salão, observando a festa dos aliviados. Os olhos dele estavam nos dela há algum tempo, quando ele finalmente falou.

"E agora?"

"Austrália." respondeu. Antes do começo, havia pecados que ainda precisava apagar.


	11. How Goes The Day?

**How goes the day?**

No futuro, pensando, Harry concluiria que só tinha se jogado de cabeça em toda aquela aventura porque não tinha nada, absolutamente nada, a perder. Poderia morrer, sim, mas corria este risco querendo lutar ou não. Poucas coisas podem ser mais perigosas do que um inimigo que nada tem a perder.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha algo pelo qual valia a pena lutar. As cores e risos que tinham enchido o Salão Principal eram motivo o suficiente para qualquer pessoa que apreciasse a vida mais do que temia a morte.

Sentia a dor e a perda dos mortos, a culpa pelos feridos, mas a recompensa valia muito mais a pena. Ele nunca negaria que toda aquela destruição era sua responsabilidade, e jamais pensaria que a glória era apenas sua. Resistindo, ele conseguira o que Voldermort tentara fazer pelo medo: exercitos correrrem à menção de seu nome.

Talvez no futuro seu nome viesse a significar muitas coisas além de apenas um menino que havia sobrevivido. Só que isso não seria sua vitória: o único ganho que jamais desejara ainda não fora concedido.

Ter algo realmente seu que pudesse perder.


End file.
